


Vol. I - Kiss Me Slowly

by RishiDiams



Series: Love Songs [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/pseuds/RishiDiams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following New Earth, Rose begins dreaming about her new Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vol. I - Kiss Me Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work in a series I started back in 2012. I lost my inspiration for a bit and shelved it, but now that I'm working on it again, I'm going to start transferring it to AO3.

Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly.  
\- "Kiss Me Slowly," Parachute

 

She'd dreamt about him before, but nothing like this, and not since he'd regenerated.

In the two days since they'd left New Earth neither of them had mentioned what had been the most thorough snog Rose had experienced in the last two years. Mickey was an okay kisser, but even before Rose left with the Doctor, they'd fallen into a comfortable and, honestly, dull relationship.

But kissing the Doctor had been incendiary, sexy, and full of promise.

It was that flap of skin Cassandra's fault, Rose was sure of that, for instigating the kiss in the first place. And the things that woman had said while in the Doctor's mind had stuck with her.

_"This is... different."_

He is. New face and all. It's different, but good.

And suddenly Rose's dreams are filled with images of this new Doctor, who looks and feels and acts so differently from the broken blue-eyed man she'd come to know and love. No, not a man, a Time Lord, who could change his face to escape death.

_"Slim. And a little bit foxy."_

Definitely foxy. With really great hair.

In her dreams, it doesn't matter that he's not Human, because when her arms twine around his neck, pulling him towards her, his lips touch hers willingly. No words are ever spoken, no words are ever needed.

_"You've been looking... you like it."_

She does like it. He's younger, quicker to laugh or smile.

The kiss starts out sweet, the gentle press of lips against lips, his body lean and hard where it touches hers, his hands hovering near her waist. And then yes, her mouth falls open and his hands land heavily on the swell of her hips.

_"So many parts! And hardly used..."_

Naturally she's been curious. Who wouldn't be?

He uses his grip on her hips to pull her tightly to him, those hardly used parts pressing against her as their tongues explore and learn. And Rose just knows that this is not something he typically does, that his interest is in her and her alone.

They break apart, but only their lips, because he's still holding on tightly to her hips. Rose is out of breath and notes that he is too, but something about that strikes her as odd. He sighs heavily before leaning forward to brush his lips across her forehead, the gesture sad and restrained. 

Rose reaches for him again - and that's when she wakes.


End file.
